


Ne te détourne pas

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Killing, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Seulement une règle, Igor.Ne te détourne pas.





	Ne te détourne pas

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Ne te détourne pas**

Tu sais que je suis derrière toi.

Tu sais que te suivent.

Tu sais qui ce bruit de passes dans la route gelé, sera la dernière chose qu’entendras dans ta vie.

Tu as perdu, Igor. Toujours tu as su que le jour viendrait qui te demandent le pris pour le qu’as fait, pour les nombres que n’avais su pas taire.

Et maintenant tu fuis, cours, sans la force de crier.

Tu ne les as vu pas, mais entendes leur pouvoir remplir l’espace parmi vous et atteindre toi, toxique comme la pire des armes.

Seulement une règle, Igor.

Ne te détourne pas.


End file.
